


brought down, bring up

by overlordy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Finale, Slash, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordy/pseuds/overlordy
Summary: Bumblebee grins, brighter than the brightest star. Blurr leans up to introduce it to his own.





	brought down, bring up

**Author's Note:**

> im weak for this ship and there's not nearly enough content for it so here! take this! i dont know what im doing!!!

There’s still tension in his palms. Blurr feels it in the electricity buzzing along his plating as Bumblebee skims his touch down, in the sharp vents that send pulses of cool air over his lips. Bee’s holding back.

Blurr appreciates the gesture as Bee’s servos skim lower, lower, ever so gentle, over the curve of his chest and the supple black of his protoform midsection. Blurr jolts and shudders and Bee glances up at him, his glossa darting out to wet his lips. His optics slide half-shut, intensifying vibrant blue. The pure _want_ that radiates from Bee’s field has Blurr shivering- not in fear, not with Bumblebee, not _anymore_ , he’s safe, he’s…

“Please,” he gasps, words trailing out of his mouth as he grows more and more flustered. “Please, Bee, please touch me, I need you to touch me.” He shifts his hips, tantalizing, watching as Bumblebee’s lips part and he sighs, following the rolling motion with his eyes and his servos. His fingers dance down over Blurr’s waist and find the junction of his thighs. It takes only the slightest touch for Blurr to tip his head back and whine, hips pressing eagerly into Bumblebee’s imploring fingers. He’s sensitive. His array pulses behind its covering, boiling hot. It’s not unfamiliar, but it’s bright and intense because it’s _Bumblebee_ -

“Open up for me?” Bee requests. His voice is soft and careful, but there’s a weight to his words that makes Blurr pause. Bee senses his hesitation and the pleasant warmth of his touch begins to withdraw.

Blurr’s interface panel slides open. He hisses at the relief of pressure, propping himself up on his elbows as Bumblebee stares. Blurr tilts his head. “Is something wrong?” He can’t hide his smirk, “Or do you just like what you see?”

“Uh,” Bumblebee replies, and Blurr muffles a laugh. It activates _something_ in the other mech, his field flaring with a pulse of aching warmth. Bumblebee follows it, surging forward to taste Blurr’s smile as his fingers find his dripping wet valve.

“ _Oh!_ ” Blurr gasps. Bumblebee swallows the noise and strokes two fingers up his folds. Blurr’s thighs tremble when he presses his external node, tingles racing through his hips and his thighs. His arms buckle and he falls back, a shaking moan escaping his lips. Bumblebee chases him down and his lips find the slope of Blurr’s neck and his fingers slip into Blurr’s valve and he’s _burning_ , spine arching off the ground as he cries out “ _Yes!_ Yes, _Bumblebee_ , like that, just like that- _ohh!”_

He claws at Bee’s back, searching for purchase as Bee find his ceiling node and press in, unrelenting, until his vision sparks and shimmers and he climbs higher and higher and falls, body jolting under waves of positive feedback as he overloads in no time at all. Bumblebee guides him through it, whispering soft affirmations into the crook of Blurr’s neck, working him through his overload with those clever, clever fingers. Blurr sucks in air, fans whirring in a desperate attempt to cool himself. His body twitches with aftershocks.

“ _Bee_ ,” he pleads, not yet sated. “Bee, please, I need your spike now, I need you inside me, _please, please_.”

Bumblebee strokes his helm and shushes him, presses nonsensical patterns of kisses to his face. “I know, I know. Are you ready?”

“Yes, of course, _yes_ , hurry!” He wraps his legs around Bumblebee’s waist and tugs him closer.

Bee shuffles forward on his knees, almost stumbling at Blurr’s insistence. He plants one palm on the soft ground beside Blurr’s head and Blurr reads the tension in this face as his interface panel clicks open. His expression pinches and he hisses and Blurr shudders at the longing he can feel through the trembling of Bumblebee’s thighs and the tight curl of his fist just beside him.

“Come on,” he breathes, wet and aching for it, starving for this closeness, this intimacy. The knowledge that Bee _loves_ him, truly, makes his need unbearable, as if he’s deprived of energon and Bee is his only source. “Come on, come on,” he insists again, grasping at Bee’s shoulders as the tip of his spike brushes against his dripping valve. He whines and pleads and finally, _finally_ , Bee pushes in. The stretch is wonderful, making pulses of light dance in Blurr’s optics. Suddenly he can't think, can't speak, mouth open in a soundless cry as Bumblebee buries himself as deep as their bodies will allow.

They remain like that for a few moments. Bumblebee burns white-hot inside him, a stagnant pressure against sensitive nodes. Above him, Bee sighs, lowering his servos down the slope of Blurr’s body.

“You're shaking like a leaf,” he observes, a strange Earth-ism that Blurr finds himself fond of. Blurr nods, too overwhelmed to form a coherent sentence. “Do you wanna keep going?”

Another nod, and a whine, and as if Bumblebee intends to tease him again he tightens his thighs and bucks his hips up. Bee grunts and he pets over the strain in Blurr’s legs to soothe. Then he draws out. Then he pushes back in.

His voice comes free at the first thrust, a high-pitched gasp leaving his vocals. Bumblebee goes slow, making his body ache with every thrust, every slow drag against his walls and his nodes. It doesn't take long until Blurr starts writhing and babbling, control lost in the heat of it all.

“ _Bee_ ,” he hears himself, but the sound is oddly distant. “ _Bee_ , please, more. I need more, I need- _ah!_ ”

The next thrust shakes him down to his spark and the cry he lets out sounds wrecked in his own audials. Bee gasps somewhere above him and he grips hard at Blurr’s thighs, nearly bending him in half as he quickens his pace. Blurr tips his head back, high and wrought moans falling from him, out of his control. Bee lets out shaking noises in response and he hunches over and buries his faceplate against Blurr’s neck.

“You… ah… you feel _amazing_ ,” he breathes, and the next noise Blurr makes sounds pained, almost, as his spark twists with affection. He lets out a sob and Bee stutters to a stop, eyes wide in concern. Blurr reels from it.

“ _Blurr!_ Did I hurt you? You're crying, oh slag, I’m sorry-”

“ _Keep going!”_ Blurr sobs, heat sparking through his body. “Don't stop, Bee, please, please-”

The next thrust sends Blurr sliding up the grass. The force of it rocks his processor and he keens, babbling incoherent pleads and praises as Bumblebee pounds into him with renewed vigor.

Shocks of pleasure make Blurr’s body jolt in time with Bee’s unrelenting pace, heat and tension coiling inside him. “ _Oh Primus,_ ” he gasps, “I’m-”

Bumblebee moans, his voice trembles, and he finds Blurr’s servo with one of his own. Their fingers lock together and Blurr feels himself rising again. “Come on,” Bee hisses, “Come on, Blurr, overload for me. I wanna feel you.”

“ _Frag_ , Bee, I’m- I’m coming- _I’m coming!”_ Suddenly he's there and he's brimming with energy, light bursting in his optics as he reaches his peak. He squeals and his spark pulses with it, vibrant and quivering and _wonderful,_ shattering him apart and putting him back together. Bee lets out a pained noise above him and quickens, desperately, rhythm lost as he chases his own release. Blurr floats through his high, barely aware when Bumblebee whimpers and jerks to a clumsy stop, his ventilations shaking.

For a moment the only sound between them is their fans gradually slowing. Blurr switches on his optics, unaware of when he had closed them. He feels sated, content with the visceral and grounding ache that resonates within his frame.

“You were amazing- _are_ amazing,” he says, reverent. Bumblebee pries himself from the crook of Blurr’s neck and stares down at him in wonder, as if he can't believe what he's seeing.

“Yeah?” he pants. His voice is still tight with exertion. Blurr chuckles and nods and reaches up with leaden arms, cupping Bee’s face in delicate fingers.

“Yeah.”

Bumblebee grins, brighter than the brightest star. Blurr leans up to introduce it to his own.


End file.
